


A Maid's Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, F/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korekiyo thinks Kirumi has what it takes to help him with his studies





	A Maid's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload

As the Super High School Level maid, Kirumi had dedicated her entire life to serving others. As long as a task was within her capabilities, she would do it at her master’s beck and call. Unlike her previous life, however, she was in no way bound to accept the chores the other students asked of her, but why should she stop now? She typically enjoyed helping the others; it gave her something to do, and they all appreciated her for her work. Even things such as Kokichi claiming her as his mom had a certain charm to it, even if it was, first and foremost, annoying.  
Now, looking into Korekiyo’s eyes, she has to evaluate what she was willing to put up with. It won't be hard, she knows, but she had (surprising) never been asked to do anything even remotely similar.  
“I'm well aware of your dedication to your talent, but I don't want you to feel as if I'm forcing you to do this. If you don't want to, I won't bemoan over it.”  
Kirumi closes her eyes and frowns. She doesn't understand why she doesn't want to accept his request. She tries to think of a legitimate reason, but found none. As a maid, she only exists to serve others, even if they are requesting the exact opposite.  
“I don't mind. This is what my talent is, after all. I'm just a bit surprised. You never striked me as the type.”  
“I’m not,” he states. “I’ve been on the giving end countless times, but never on the receiving end. I wish to know, to feel the passions of those who beg to be struck down, those who love nothing more than to be degraded. As an anthropologist, do you see why I would be interested?”  
“Your cause is quite noble. I admire your dedication to your studies,” she lies. She thinks it was the most queer thing she has ever heard.  
“Although I appreciate your commitment to confidentiality, I also asked you because I saw it in you. You may be a servant, yet you hold your head high and your body firm. You never falter. You emanate confidence. Even I was startled by your power.”  
“Those a man keeps around him are a reflection of his character. I fulfill all duties with the honor they deserve.”  
“Ah, your shell does not falter easily I see. Perhaps this will allow you to let loose, if only slightly.”  
“Perhaps,” she responds. “Where shall we go?”  
“My room, of course. For both our sakes, I do not want to do this anywhere we could possibly be walked in on. All my equipment is there as well.”  
Kirumi nods as she listens. Seeing this, Korekiyo makes his way out of the corner of the hallway they had shoved themselves into and continues to the dormitories.  
He lets the two of them into his room. Kirumi closes the door behind her, and turns the dial to lock it. He opens a drawer and pulls out some neatly folded, shiny black clothing. He hands it to her.  
“You may go get dressed in my bathroom. I’ll get myself ready out here.”  
She nods. Inside the bathroom, she carefully undresses and folds her clothing into a perfectly square shape. She only quickly looks over the outfit she was given before putting it on. She puts on the simple black panties before she pulls on the fishnet leggings, and then the solid leather corset that pushes her breasts up to where they bulge and threaten to slip out. The only thing left is the pair of leather high heels. She pulls them over her legs, finding that they went to just above her knee. They have a bit of excess wiggle room, but they fit well enough. She decides to put her gloves back on; they match, and she always feels more comfortable with them. She looks at herself in the mirror. She thinks she looks attractive, albeit droll, in it, but quickly pushes the ridiculous though out of her mind. She does let herself wonder where he could have possibly obtained the clothing, but decides she does not care enough to ask.  
Kirumi opens the door a bit cautiously, unsure of what state Korekiyo is in. She hears him call out to her, most likely hearing the knob turn. When she walks out, she’s reminds herself to stand with her legs far apart instead of obediently, inconspicuously together as she always does.  
“I’m glad it fits. I was a bit worried it would not.” He looks her over. “It seems to have been made for a woman with a smaller bust, however.”  
Kirumi immediately brings her hands up to her chest, but then removes them. Feeling embarrassed at this point would be absurd. “It isn’t uncomfortable,” she assures him. She’s rather impressed by the amount of confidence in his voice despite him being stripped to only his bandages, mask, and olive bikini style underwear.  
“I’m sure you don’t need instructions on what to do. You are free to use whatever of my supplies strikes your fancy; except for the ropes, that is. Do not take offense, but I don’t want them to be misused by anyone below my calibar when it comes to kinbaku-bi,” he explains as he brings out a plain steel toolbox and then hands it to her.  
She accepts it and opens the lid. Inside are a variety of things other than rope: gags, cock rings, clamps, leather restraints, paddles, flogs, whips…it is an impressive collection to the point that she wonders how all of it manages to fit inside; it looks as if it had been created over the course of years as opposed to the few months they've been in the school. She also notes the lack of any traditional sex toys. Done examining it, she sets it onto the bed.  
“I'm surprised that you've been able to create such a collection,” she says honestly.  
“I was just as surprised as you are. I didn't expect the school to be so accommodating.” He smiles. “We should make something clear first: if I want to stop, I'll say, hmm… ‘kuacha’.”  
“Acknowledged.”  
“Fantastic. Now,” Korekiyo drops to the floor at Kirumi’s knees, hanging his head. “Now please, castigate me to your heart’s content.”  
She looks down at him, a bit weirded out. She did agree to this, and more importantly, he asked for it.  
“I’m impressed by how you managed to ask all this of me with a straight face.” She takes a step forward so she is standing over him. “Are you sure you aren’t truly a masochist at heart, trying to hide your fetish?” She raises her leg up and pushes Korekiyo head to the ground with her heel. She wonders if she was too gentle with the pressure she used. “Perhaps you thought I wouldn’t be the kind of person to doubt you, but I’m not an idiot.”  
Korekiyo feigned a whimper.  
“I put up with a lot, but I won’t stand for being lied to by pathetic swine like you. How about you apologize for lying to me?”  
“I’m sorry,” Korekiyo breathes out.  
“What makes you think you can talk to me so casually? I hope you don’t think you’re on equal terms with me.”  
“I apologize, madam,” he says, louder this time. “Where you are a queen, I barely amount to the dirt beneath your feet.”  
Kirumi had to admit, this is...rather fun. Talking in such a ridiculous, dramatic manner is more enjoyable than she thought it would be. She wonders if Korekiyo is enjoying it as well.  
“Although you say so, I’m not sure you truly understand how far below me you are.” She removes her foot from his head, she meets his eyes when he looks up. “Perhaps some physical punishment will cement it in your mind.” She notes the way his eyes light up when she says this. He truly is an odd man.  
“Whatever you wish to do to it, I will accept it wholeheartedly. My body and soul are yours to do with as you please.”  
“Get on the bed. I'm not going to get close to the ground for you.”  
He's about to move, but she interrupts him by shoving his head down with her heel.  
“You'll speak when I talk to you, and be silent at all other times. Do you understand?”  
“Y-yes, madam,” he whimpers out of pain from the pain of her heel smashing into his head. He gets up when she moves her leg and crawls onto the bed in an embarrassingly inelegant manner.  
Kirumi knocks the lid of the toolbox open and looks over the tools at her disposal. She plucks out a riding crop, examining its leather tip.  
“Hmm,” she traces down his spine until she reaches the edge of his absurdly tight underwear. “Your underwear is a bit restricting, isn't it? Shall I remove them for you?”  
“Please do.”  
She pulls them down, Korekiyo moving his legs to allow her to fully pull them off before throwing them to the ground. Her eyes can't help but drift towards his penis. She isn’t sure if it’s starting to get hard or not; she doesn’t have any point of reference.  
“Where should I start…” she thinks out loud. She draws the riding crop down the back of his scrotum and then retraces the path. “Perhaps this would be a good place, no?”  
“Y-yes madam,” he stutters. Kirumi thinks it was a legitimate stutter.  
Now with permission, she raises her arm and brings down the crop with mild force. It hit his testicles with a quiet schlap, and he starts to keel forward before restabilizing himself.  
“Hmm, I think I was a bit too soft with that one,” she thinks out loud, giving Korekiyo the chance to object. He doesn’t.  
Kirumi raises her hand, holding it still for a moment before hitting him. She hears his groan, but only slightly before he stops himself. She’s a bit surprised by how red his skin is after only two hits.  
“It wouldn’t be very fun if I made you red in only one place, now would it? Where will I go to next, I wonder…” She doesn’t give him time to think before she hits him as hard as she can on his right cheek.  
“Would you like to count?” She orders through a question.  
“One,” he starts.  
She hits him again.  
“Two.”  
She goes to his left cheek and starts striking him there.  
“Three.”  
Thwap.  
“Four.”  
His ass is already turning a nice pink color.  
She continues hitting him, noting how he pauses for longer and longer between each count as his skin turns darker.  
“...T-twenty…” he basically breathes out the last number.  
“Have you had enough? Or do you need an even more intense scolding?”  
“Yes, I-I’ve had enough…”  
“Hmm,” she pulls apart his cheeks, thinking about the next way she’ll torture him. “I trust you are clean, yes? I’ll be rather disappointed if you are not.”  
“Yes, madam, I am.”  
Kirumi honestly wasn’t expecting him to say yes. She remembers seeing it within her own room, so she assumes it is present in everyone’s. She places the crop to her side and goes over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling out the plastic tube of lubricant. She never expected for herself to actually make use of it.  
She returns to him and pours a little bit onto his anus. She rubs some onto her right pointer finger as well, not wanting her gloves to stick to him. She starts to slowly push the single finger in, and she’s surprised by how easily his sphincters give way...not that she cares.  
She pushes it all the way up to her knuckle, and then pulls out until only the last phalanx is left. She pushes it back in slightly, and then curls it, using it like a hook to pull against his skin. She adds her middle finger, and it easily goes in. She continues trusting in and out and pulling the muscles at the end open. Now that he has two fingers in, she scissors them to see how wide she can relax him. She looks at the crop again, and gets an idea. She picks it up with her left hand, and holds it near her other hand to see if it will fit. Sure enough, she thinks it will. Holding him open with her right fingers, she slides it in.  
“What is that?” Korekiyo cries, surprised.  
“None of your business,” she replies.  
She slowly pulls it out and pushes it back in, finding that it goes a little deeper every time she does so. She moves her hand a bit and pushes it in at a different angle, and he lets out a squeak when she does. Curiously, she thrusts it in and out at the same angle, able to do so quickly due to her only going a few inches in. She notices how his muscles tense up as she does.  
“It seems I’ve found something interesting,” Kirumi taunts. “I’m a bit worried that I’m hurting you, so I’d think it would be for the best if I stopped; wouldn’t you agree?”  
“No,” Korekiyo mutters.  
“Hm? ‘No’ what? What is it you want me to do?”  
“Don’t stop…” his voice becomes more quiet. “Please…”  
“Hmm...good boy.”  
His penis twitches back and forth, and his testicles starts to tense up. She doesn’t stop, thrusting the handle at the angle that makes his legs shake. With a final thrust against his prostate, he cums, groaning quietly. She slowly pulls it out. The riding crop’s handle is wet with lube and mucus. Gross. She tosses it onto the bed, hoping he won’t ask her to clean up as well.  
He falls down, his chest against the bed and bent legs seemingly struggling to keep his lower body upwards. His breathes are heavy and strangled.  
Kirumi stares at him, not exactly sure what she should do now. She waits to see if he’ll acknowledge her, but he doesn’t. She goes back into the bathroom and quietly makes herself decent. She leaves the folded costume on the counter.  
Korekiyo is sitting on the edge of the bed when she enters the bedroom again. He had the etiquette to put her underwear back on.  
“This truly was an interesting experience,” Korekiyo smiles. “Although I am interested is seeing how far—”  
“No.”  
“Oh.”  
Without another word or glance, Kirumi leaves.


End file.
